Big 12: core of the games
by eliteninja
Summary: "brace yourselves, be prepared, and stay alert even if you're in your own games. because as of this moment, we are at war" vanellope x rancis, gloyd x taffyta, and candlehead x OC. part 1 of the whole story. and i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, guys. So, i decided to replace my "elite youth ninja force" fanfic with this one because the characters i made for that story wasn't appealing enough, i mean it was based on tmnt while my OC for my other fanfic "legend of adgetim" was more original. Plus, i can't vision it in my head anymore.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**i'm going for a trilogy**

**Disclaimer: i do not, in any way, own wreck-it ralph or any of its characters**

* * *

big 12

Chapter 1: the new kid

"i'm gonna beat you, man!" said gloyd "no chance!" said rancis. They were both playing a video game called "fight night" in felix's apartment while the other sugar rush racers watched. They were all waiting for mr. Litwak to finish the upgrade for sugar rush, so they were forced to leave their game until the upgrade was finished. Then felix came in and said "are you sure you want to stay here for the night? Tammy is training some new rookies back at hero's duty and i have to hang out with Ralph and my other friends at tapper's. I'm afraid ther won't be anyone around to watch over you" "relax, felix. We can take care of ourselves" said vanellope "yeah. Besides, why worry? The arcade won't open till next week cuz' mr. Litwak going to have a family reunion outside of the state so we can stay up all night and watch over ourselves" said rancis. "okay, i have complete faith in you kids. I'll see you later, then" said felix as he walked out of his apartment.

"BAM! K.O.! i win! In your face, butterfingers!" said gloyd as he pointed at tauntingly at rancis' face "bah, whatever. And don't call me butterfingers" said rancis as he walked away from the tv and onto the couch. "wow! You were amazing, gloyd!" said taffyta "yeah, you're like a video game genius!" said jubileena "thanks, taffyta. You too, jubi" said gloyd "alright, swizz, want to take me on?" "hmph, fine. But i'm warning you. I'm way more better than butterfingers over here" said swizz "hey!" yelled rancis. Then he crossed his arms and looked upset. Vanellope tried to cheer him up "it's okay, rancis. You'll get him next time" then his frown turned into a smile and he said "thanks for trying to cheer me up, nelly" vanellope blushed when she heard rancis called her 'nelly', and so did he. "you know, it's kinda weird. We're video game characters and yet wePLAY video games" said minty "i know right?" said adorabeezle "it's called inception, ladies. Learn it" said swizzle as he continued playing, and each moment he got even more better than gloyd "oh, man. You're winning" said gloyd.

Suddenly, snowanna said "guys, has anyone noticed? Candlehead hasn't moved from that beanbag ever since we got here" then everyone turned to candlehead who was sitting on a beanbag in the corner of the room, staring at the window. "vanellope, maybe you should talk to her. She looks sad" said crumbelina "candlehead and sad. Two words i never thought go together" said swizzle "fine, i'll go talk to her" said vanellope as she walked towards candlehead. "candlehead? Are you okay?" said vanellope. Then candlehead shed a tear and looked at vanellope and said "vanellope, how does it feel to love someone?" "uh, what do you mean" said vanellope blushing "i mean, you like rancis. And also taffyta likes gloyd. Plus, swizzle's going out with minty. Why haven't i find my special someone? And what if i never will?" said candlehead.

Then vanellope placed her right hand on her left shoulder and said "candlehead, you'll find your soulmate someday. I promise. By the way, promise not to tell rancis?" said vanellope "i promise. And thanks, vanellope" said candlehead. Then vanellope walked back to the couch. By then, swizzle defeated gloyd "yeah! Looks like you're not as strong as you think" "tough luck was what that is" said gloyd.

* * *

3 hours later...

Ralph, vanellope, felix, calhoun, and the other sugar rush racers were waiting for sugar rush to get connected with game central station. Despite the fact it's already plugged in, it's still not accesible yet. "man! How long do we have to wait?" said swizzle "swizzle, sweety, calm down, okay?" said minty "yeah, swizz. I'm pretty sure it should be connected any minute" said rancis. Suddenly, the LCD screen above the gate turned on. Sugar rush was back on the station. They all took a train ride inside. When they arrived, sugar rush looked a bit the same, only there was a slight change of appearance in candy cane forest, and diet cola mountain.

They all drove to vanellope's castle for sour bill to give them a briefing about the new upgrade. As usual, ralph was on the back of vanellope's kart, and felix took the cruiser with calhoun. They all arrived on time and sour bill was waiting for them outside. "alright bill, tell us about the new upgrade" said vanellope "well, i just had a look at the program. And there are a few small changes that came in. First up, the speedway stays the same, but the bonus level in diet cola mountain is finally finished and playable. Secondly, there's a new tag team mode. Racers split into teams of two and race normally. And a new item came in with it" said bill, then he pulled the new item box. There was a picture of a blue yin and a red yang inside "it's called the kart fuser. As it name suggests it fuses two karts together, enabling dual control"

"weird, suddenly i feel like i'm in the second season of that battle force 5 show" said gloyd "do you mind?" said vanellope "sorry, carry on" said gloyd "thank you. And last but not least, a new character came in with the upgrade" said sour bill "a new character?" said adorabeezle "well, yeah. I just saw a new character code box. I'm pretty sure a new character came in. And good news, it's a boy" said sour bill "oh man! A new boy character. I hope he's cute" said crumbelina "uh, one problem, crumbelina. I don't see any new characters around here. Just the normals and recolors" said gloyd "well, i did saw his house. Plus, it's been 30 minutes since we were plugged in. He should be here" said sour bill.

Suddenly, they could all here the sound of a kart driving towards them. "that must be him" said ralph "his kart sounds very fast!" said felix. Soon enough, they could see his kart. It was long like the tongue twister, but it was white and had blue, pink, orange, yellow, and purple dots. And the wheels were like the ones on the veloci-wrapper, but the color pallets were the same like the body, and also the wings had the same colors. He drove very quickly and came to screeching halt next to the other karts. "3 second brake. A new record" said snowanna "booya!" said the new character. His attire was a black t-shirt inside a white unbuttoned shirt with a silver hood, jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. His hair was dark and there was a cowlick on the front. And it was covering his left eye. And he's got a blue handband with a white orb on it on his left hand

"sorry i'm late, i spawned in front of my house the moment the game was plugged in and i decided to have a test drive around the speedway. I got hit by a gumball and was sent flying to one of the machines. It shattered and a bit of the glass made a cut on my left eye" said the boy as he uncovered his left eye. It hade a scar, but was all stiched up. The others looked shocked, except for calhoun "and you can walk off the pain and kept driving on?" "i was programmed not to let scars slow me down. Kind of like a tough guy" said the boy "anyway, my name's sweetstone, joe sweetstone. As you can see from my kart, my theme is a jawbreaker" then vanellope greeted him "nice to meet you, joe. My name is-" she was cut off by joe "don't tell me, i already know. You're vanellope von schweetz, president of this fine country" the others looked surprised, then he continued "i have this ability to channel the game's programming with my mind. Let me see if i got your names right"

Then he pointed at each racer and say their name "you're taffyta muttonfudge, rancis fluggerbutter, gloyd orangeboar, jubileena bing-bing, adorabeezle winterpop, crumbelina di caramello, swizzle malarkey, snowanna rainbeau, the recolors: sticky wipplesnit, torvald batterbutter, citrusella flugpucker, nougesta brumblestain, and this last one is-" he stopped all of a sudden, gazing at candlehead. Then he thought 'wow, she's...beautiful' and candlehead thought 'oh my god, he looks amazing. Could he be...' "uh, dude? Her name?" said swizzle "huh? Oh! Her name's candlehead" said joe. The others looked at them both, with one eyebrow raised. They both blushed real brightly, then joe said "um, candlehead, there's something i've got to tell you: i've got this metal handband that gives me this awesome power. Check it" then he pointed his hands at the others and shoot out white energy balls at them. They all scattered around the place, except for felix and calhoun, who was floating on the cruiser.

"enough with the friendly fire already!" said ralph who was taking cover behind a jawbreaker "okay, i've had my fun" said joe as he stopped shooting. "okay, so, do you want to have like a free race or something?" asked vanellope "no thanks, i've already raced around the speedway and i really don't want to take another risk. But if you guys want, we can have a free race tomorrow, from here, to diet cola mountain, to the candy cane forest, to the junkyard, and finally to the rainbow bridge" said joe. Then everyone agreed and drove off to game central station to inrtoduce joe to the arcade.

* * *

2 days later...

The free race was finished the previous day and the winner was none other than joe. Today, the sugar rush racers decides to hang out in vanellope's castle. Only problem is: the winner of the free race yesterday is nowhere to be found. Candlehead kept looking at the window, waiting for him to come. "he's not coming, candlehead. I texted him and he said he wanted some time to refresh his mind" said rancis "what's up with you and that guy, anyway?" "w-we're just good friends, why?" said candlehead "no, i can totally feel something going on here" said rancis "yeah, why do you want to hang out with him so much?" asked taffyta "is it because you LIKE him? Hmm?" said jubileena. Candlehead started glowing bright red, as red as the fire on top of her head and said "i don't like him! Sheesh!" suddenly, joe's voice could be heard from outside "PULL!" then everyone looked through the window, only to find joe training his powers with ralph. He threw a jawbreaker at joe. Joe replied with a blast from his right hand, and the jawbreaker broke into a million pieces.

"yeah!" said joe. Then everyone in vanellope's castle looked at candlehead "what? So maybe he's pretty cute and he's got superpowers, but he's not THAT perfect...well maybe kinda perfect" "alright, kid, that was nice. But i want to see that other maneuver again" said ralph "the spin & blast followed by the flip-jump backshot?" asked joe "yeah, that one" said ralph "okay, if you say so" said joe, then they both got ready. Joe gave ralph the signal "PULL!" then ralph threw two jawbreakers at him. First, joe turned upside down, and spun like a spinning top, then he stopped and released and energy blast from his feet and got back rightside up. Then he avoided the other jawbreaker with a front flip jump, and blasted the jawbreaker with his left hand. Everyone was amazed by what they just saw. Then they turned around.

"okay, he's totally perfect" said candlehead "oh my god, candlehead, you have a crush on someone! Congrats!" said crumbelina "see? I told you" said vanellope "yeah, but what if he doesn't like me back?" said candlehead "guys, they're having a conversation" said gloyd "alright, we'll intercept it with this" said swizzle as he pulled out a microphone with a cone on it. "why does that thing look familiar?" said jubileena "if it does to you then you probably watched big time rush" said swizzle as he pointed the microphone at the two.

"to be honest, i would approve you to be vanellope's boyfriend" said ralph "thanks, ralph, but someone already have a spot for her" said joe "please don't tell me it's the kid with the blonde hair" said ralph "it's him" said joe "oh, man! Well, at least i know that he'll protect her anyway" said ralph. "great, my crush is revealed by someone else" said rancis, then he looked upset. Vanellope cheered him up by planting a kiss on his cheek. Rancis blushed very bright when she did. "besides i already like someone else" said joe "it's that candlehead girl, is it?" said ralph "yup" said joe "she's cute, cheerful, funny, nice, she's everything i want ina girl" "then why didn't you go and tell her?" asked ralph "you expect me to walk up to a girl with a bouquet of flowers on one hand and a box of chocolate on the other and say i love you just like that? To me, that's for weaklings, man!" said joe.

"i think he just called you a weakling, swizz" said adorabeezle "that's it, lemme at 'em!" said swizzle, but he was stopped by minty "swizzle, sweety, calm down, okay? I'm pretty sure he didn't know" "guys, there's more" said gloyd, then they all turned back to the other two. "i just want her to remember the moment, you know? One she'll never forget" said joe. Then they stopped listening to those two "oh my god! He actually likes me!" said candlehead "i know! This is amazing!" said jubileena, then all the girls screamed like school girls. "ladies! Calm down, will ya?" said rancis "oh man, oh man, oh man! What am i gonna do?" said candlehead "well, first calm down. Then, just be yourself. That's why he likes you. And finally, don't make the first move" said minty "guys, they're still talking" said gloyd. "alright, let's go to tapper's already. Felix and the others are waiting for us" said ralph "okay, thanks for introducing me to-did you here that?' said joe. Then everyone in vanellope's castle looked tense.

"don't move, or talk. It'll detect you" said joe. Everyone looked tense, both in and outside of vanellope's castle. Suddenly, joe farted. Ralph turned to him with a dissapointed look. "hahahahahaha! Can't believe you fell for that" said joe "haha, very funny" said ralph as he gave a punch in the arm and got on the back of his kart. "where did you learn that?" asked ralph "oh, i watched regular show on youtube" said joe "it's kind of funny, game characters suring the web" said ralph "people call that 'inception' it's pretty cool" said joe, then they drove off to game central station.

"great, another joker" said swizz "let's play fight night" said gloyd, then everyone walked away from the window, except candlehead, who was staring at the view outside, thinking about joe.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it. And if i copied anything from anyone, please let me know**

**peace to all my people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, guys? First of all, thanks to dorumon-9000 for favoriting both my stories, and for following this one. Secondly, i'm maybe writing this chapter a bit too early. But the time difference between the first and second chapter of my Legend Of Adgetim story is pretty short, so it's like two in one turn. Don't worry, i'll update it pretty soon, but not too soon since it'll probably be the weekdays where i am when i start writing it. just for your information: I live in indonesia, so if you live in the u.s., midnight where you are is probably afternoon where i am.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: don't own wreck-it ralph**

**P.S. joe's house is based on my cousin's place**

* * *

Chapter 2: candlehead's nightmare

Location: joe's house

Time: 10 pm

It was late at night, joe was in his room, checking out his friends' karts from his computer. Earlier that day, he promised to modify their karts so they can go faster. He was wearing his t-shirt and white shorts, it's his usual house attire when he has no other plans for the day, so he can get comfortable playing games or watching TV in his living room. "huh? 10 pm already? Time sure flies when you're having fun" said joe as he looked at his clock, then he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Suddenly, he realised something. "did i just call researching my friends' karts 'fun'?" he said on his way to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and got back to his bedroom and got to bed, which was across his study table, and facing the door. He was about to get on his bed, suddenly, someone rang on his doorbell. "hmm? A guest? At this late?" said joe. Then he walked to his front door. When he opened it, he realised to see who his guest was "candlehead? What are you doing here at 10 pm?" "i'll tell you about it, if i can come in" said candlehead "uh, sure. But can you leave your shoes out here? I just moped" said joe as he showed candlehead his house. She took off her shoes and got in.

Joe's house was pretty small, as soon as they enter, they were already in the living room. There was a couch and a tv on the right, and on the left was a hall way leading to the kitchen and the bathroom. "can i go to your room?" said candlehead. This caught joe by surprise, then he said "uh, yeah sure" said joe as he showed candlehead the door to his room, which is just next to his tv. When they both entered the room, candlehead closed and locked the door. "uh, candlehead, why did you lock the door?" asked joe "because i don't want anyone to see what we're gonna do" said candlehead as she took off her jacket and tossed it to his table, and approached joe "uh, what are you doing?" he said "relax, i'm not gonna hurt you or do anything funny" said candlehead "phew, thank goodness, for a second there i thought you wanted to, uhh, do...stuff...with me" said joe blushing "but, seriously, what are you doing?" "i'll tell you, but first, can i sit on your lap?" said candlehead.

"guh, why?" said joe "well, i just felt something that will scar me for life" said candlehead, then she cryed "aww, tell me what happened" said joe as he sat on the side of his bed "and yes you can sit on my lap" then he blushed. Candlehead sat on his lap, his legs were between hers. "so, why did you wanted to sit on my lap, again?" said joe "i just need a comfortable way to express this, kind of like when a daughter is gonna tell her father something emotional" said candlehead "i had a horrifying nightmare" "a nightmare?" said joe.

"it goes like this: i was running towards game central station, with vanellope, taffyta, and jubileena. I was running away from sugar rush, and it was destroyed by cy-bugs and these black human-like viruses, not tan, black. Then i tripped and a cy-bug came flying towards me, then i woke up. It felt so real, everything was destroyed. It was horrible" said candlehead crying. Joe felt her fear, then he wrapped his arms around her. Candlehead was surprised and blushing. Then joe whispered to her ear "don't worry, candlehead. Everything's gonna be fine, because i'm here to protect you" then candlehead closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. "can i sleep with you for the night?" she said "of course, candlehead" joe replied "do you bring your sleeping attire?" "oh, i always sleep like this" said candlehead "okay then" said joe as he slid to the right side of the bed. They were both facing each other. Joe pulled his blanket so that it would cover both their bodies.

"good night" said candlehead then she fell asleep "good night" said joe, but he didn't fell asleep yet. He looked at the moon through his window and thought 'sugar rush destroyed? And it felt so real? This might be more than just a dream. I need to discuss this with vanellope tomorrow' then he turned to candlehead, he gazed at how cute she looked when she sleeps and smiled. Then she whispered "i love you, candlehad" and kissed her forehead. She was asleep so she didn't know. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day...

Ralph and vanellope were at diet cola mountain, playing around with the mentos and making them fall into the springs. "so, i heard you're finally going out with that rancis kid" said ralph "what? No. I'm still thinking she finally had the courage to tell him yesterday at seven, and drove off to his place. The next thing you know, they were making out for like 30 minutes. They sounded like they were gonna swallow each other" "wait, how did you know that last part?" said ralph "guh, i wasn't stalking her with jubileena and candlehead last night" said vanellope "look stinkbrain, let's just forget about it"

Then, joe and candlehead came in. "ralph, vanellope, do you have a moment?" said joe "what's the matter?" asked ralph "well it's just, i had a nightmare last night. Sugar rush was destroyed by cy-bugs and human-like viruses" said candlehead "a nightmare? That's it?" said vanellope "well, i think it was more than just a nightmare. I think candlehead's code it trying to tell her something. I think we're all in danger" said joe "look, CH, nothing bad is gonna happen to us. There's no cy-bug or humanoid viruses that are coming to get us" said vanellope. Suddenly, rancis drove in and said "guys, did you hear? Diablo, mortal kombat, and house of the dead was attacked by cb-bugs and human-like viruses" then the other four exchanged looks and joe said "you came right on time, rancis" then they all left for diablo first, to check and see what's going on.

* * *

**That's enough for now, up next is the third chapter for legend of adgetim.**

**Thanks for reading and don't wory, i'll be updating soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So, quick review of the previous chapter, just in case you guys missed it: candlehead had a nightmare and went to joe's place so he could comfort her. Joe thought that it was more than a nightmare, he thought it was a warning. If you guys read the third chapter of 'Legend of Adgetim' then you guys might know that i need help naming the 2nd and 3rd parts of 'Big 12'. I need suggestions. It's okay if it sounds like the 2nd and 3rd parts of 'Lord of the Rings', i just really need suggestions. I'm blocked here. Please leave your suggestions on a review.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own wreck-it Ralph or any of its characters. I own nothing in this story but the plot and joe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: unknown enemies

Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, and Joe arrived at game central station where everyone was standing right in front of diablo, mortal kombat, and house of the dead. Taffyta, jubileena, gloyd, minty, swizzle, snowanna, crumbelina, sticky, citrusella, nougestia, and torvald was waiting for them. "what happened?" asked joe "it was horrible. These viruses came out of nowhere and attacked the three games without warning" said jubileena "hasn't the surge protector done anything about it?" asked Ralph "he's gonna seal the gate. No one can get in or out" said gloyd "there's just one problem: satine is still in there" said taffyta "satine!? What's he doing there?" said Ralph.

"well, only one way to find out" said Vanellope as she drived to the gate. Before she could reach diablo she was stopped by Rancis "whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not going in there, it's too dangerous" "since when did you care about which game i'm gonna go to?" said Vanellope "gah, uh..it's just that, i-i don't want to lose our president. That's all" said Rancis blushing "oh, really?" said Vanellope. Rancis blushed even brighter "don't worry, Rancis. As long as i have Ralph and Joe to back me up, i'll be fine" said Vanellope "now that you mention it, he's got cool powers. There's no way we'll lose!" said Ralph "hey! You think it's unlimited? It takes up energy. When the light in the handband's orb runs out, i have no more energy. And it takes three hours to recharge!" said Joe "but..." then he reahced out for his kart "candy meteor! Deploy crystal sword!" suddenly, his kart released a blue crystal sword with a light blue handle. Joe caught the sword with his right hand and placed it in a hidden scabbard on his back.

"i make weapons. I've got a bunch of them at my place" said Joe "now, we need a plan. And i've got just the plan. Ralph, RC, Nelly, and CH you guys are going into action with me. Taff, Gloyd, you're coming with us. Swizz, jube, mints, you're gonna be backup. Wait until i call for you guys. Crumbs, bee, snow, get felix and calhoun. We'll need them for this one. Sella, nou, vald, stick, get as much power ups from sugar rush as you can and wait with the others. Ready? Let's go!" then everyone went on and did their duties.

Joe's team arrived at diablo. They drove through the landscape. Villages were destroyed, forests were on fire, and the dungeons were empty. It was like a ghost town. "whoa, this place is ruined" said Gloyd "i'll never forgive who did this!" said Ralph "well, here they come!" said Rancis as he pointed at the cy-bugs and humanoid viruses coming at them. "candy meteor! Deploy all weapons!" said joe, then the candy meteor released sweet seekers, candy corn shooters, ice cream blasters, and jawbreaker cannons. Everyone looked at Joe, pretty surprised. "what? I had all the candy power ups installed in my kart 2 days ago...just kidding. I grabbed a bunch of power ups for myself and used them all. I won't do it again" said Joe "fire all weapons!" then all the weapons fired, and destroyed all the cy-bugs and viruses in their way. "alright!" said Vanellope "so, where do we go now?" asked taffyta "let's go to satine's castle. He's probably there" said Ralph "okay. Let's go!" said Candlehead, then they all drove towards satine's castle.

When they all arrived at satine's castle, they were attacked by cy-bugs "gah! Dang it! I hate these guys!" said Vanellope as she ran for cover. Ralph went to battle and smashed the bugs. He managed to smash a lot but one of the cy-bugs pinned him down "Ralph!" screamed Vanellope. She ran to her, but was pulled back by Taffyta and Candlehead "i got your back, big fella!" said Joe as he shot an energy ball at the cy-bug. It was destroyed and Ralph was free. "thanks, joe" said Ralph "hey, game characters gotta stick together" said Joe as they fist-bumped.

"guys, come on! These guys won't stop trying to eat you!" said Rancis. Then they all ran into the castle. Joe blasted the cy-bugs and closed the door. "man! Those guys are extremly ruthless!" said Joe "tell me about it" said Ralph. Suddenly, a voice was heard from Joe's band "Joe? Joe, come in!" "jubi?" said Candlehead.

Meanwhile, jubileena was using a walkie talkie "beezle's team just got back. Felix and Calhoun is with us right now" "what about the recolors?" said Joe "they're here too. We're ready and waiting for your signal" said Swizzle "good. Just wait for my signal. And if you see any Zangief or tell them this 'get the eagles in the devil's castle'" said Joe "wait, what?" said Candlehead "dude, abort! Abort!" whispered Ralph "wait, never mind. We're good here" said Joe "oookay?" said Minty.

They all ran to the throne room, but in front od the door were two guards. They hid behind the wall. Then Candlehead said "wait, i didn't see any weapons in-" Joe covered her mouth before she could even finished and whispered to her "don't say anything! If everyone found out you went to my place last night, they'll get the wrong idea" "wait, what?" said Gloyd in surprise "agh! Okay, yes, Candlehead went to my place last night!" said Joe, then everyone looked shocked "but it's not what you think! We didn't, uh...do the stuff" then a bunch of viruses showed up "good going, sweetstone!" said Taffyta "hey! Candlehead started it! Sorry i said that, CH" said Joe.

The viruses charged at them but Joe blasted them all before they could do anything. "we have to get to the throne room!" said Candlehead. Then they all ran inside, only to find more viruses "agh, come on! When we'll these guys stop popping out of no where?" said Ralph, then he smashed them all but one. Vanellope glitched through and kicked the virus in the back. Joe followed it with a hard punch. "satine! Where are you?" said Taffyta. Suddenly, his voice was heard from behind the wall his throne was at "in here. There should be a button in the right arm of my throne" Gloyd pressed the button, and the wall slid to the left. Behind it the main programming, a giant orange crystal orb with a way more smaller black orb inside, and a severly hurt satine.

"satine!" said Ralph "what happened?" "i was...trying to...protect..the code core" said satine "the code core?" said Rancis "are you talking about this giant orange orb?" said Candlehead "isn't it obvious?" said Vanellope "actually, i was...talking about the...black orb inside" said satine as he pointed at the black orb inside the giant orb "that small thing is a 'code core'?" said Joe "it is a special core. It stabilizes the entire programming. There are 12 of these things in this arcade. You must...take it and get out of here" said satine "wait, didn't you said it stabilizes the programming?" said Ralph "it doesn't matter if it is removed from its game, as longs as it's not broken, the main programming is safe" said satine "touch the giant orb and it will give you the core" then joe touched the giant orb and it opened a hole to the core.

The core moved to Joe's hand and floated on it. "this is what they were after? Why?" asked Joe "i don't know. But you must keep it safe" said satine "we will. Now let's go!" said Ralph as he picked up satine and carried him out. Meanwhile outside, the others are still waiting for joe's signal. Suddenly, jubileena's walkie talkie sounded off "swizz, jube, mints, come in!" "we can hear you, joe. Do you have satine?" asked jubileena "yup, and i've got what the viruses are after. There's probably a bunch of them waiting for us on the way to GCS. We need you to make an opening for us to there. Can you do that?" said Joe "not a problem" said swizzle as all the sugar rush racers, along with felix and calhoun, went into diablo.

"by the way, i was wondering. We've faced those guys before. They were pretty easy to beat. So,was there like a hundred of them or something?" asked Joe "only nine, actually...but they fought like wildcats: ruthless" said satine "hmmm...i don't think they're normal like the others" said Candlehead "wow, Candlehead thinking. Two words that don't usually make sense" said Gloyd, then Joe punched him on the shoulder "oww, dude! What the heck?". They made it to the front door, but they were met by a bunch of viruses.

"you're not going anywhere with that thing" said one of the viruses as they all turned their hands into blades, scythe axes, and claws. "aw, man! They're shapeshifters" said Vanellope "actually, it's just intangibility" said another virus, then his head was slapped by the one behind him "intangibility, how cute. Let me show you what i can do" said Joe as he released white lightning out of his hands. All the viruses in the room were fried up. "you could electrocute them? Why didn't you tell us before?" said Ralph "hey, it takes up way more energy than energy balls! Now i've got less than half in here" said Joe

When they all exited the building, there was a bunch of cy-bugs in their way, but Ralph destroyed a bunch of them while Vanellope and Joe took care of the rest. "guys, we have to wait until the others came" said Joe "what do we do until then?" asked Vanellope "uh, i'll make a first suggestion, how 'bout stayin' alive?" said Rancis as he pointed behind. When they all turned, they all saw viruses charging at them "the heck with it! I'm getting out of here! Let's go, taffy cakes!" said Gloyd as he and Taffyta got on their karts. Ralph was holding back the cy-bugs "pumpkin-head! Pink girl! Get back here right now!" he said trying to get them to stay in place, but it was too late. Gloyd and Taffyta already drove off "agh! Screw you two!" said Joe

"pumpkin, are you sure about this?" asked Taffyta "trust me, babe. I know what i'm doing" said Gloyd. Suddenly, they were attacked from the back by viruses. Their karts were turned upside down and the two got knocked off. "taffyta!" said Gloyd as he crawled towards a severly hurt Taffyta. "ugh, Gloyd, are you alright?" said Taffyta "don't worry, sweetie. I'm alright. And i'm gonna make sure you are too" said Gloyd as he kissed her forehead. The viruses approached them and one of them turned its hands into blades "end of the line!" it said.

The two stared at each other, gazing at each other for what might be the last time. "well, at least i'm gonna die together with you, taffy cakes..." said Gloyd "i love you, pumpkin" said Taffyta, then they kissed passionately. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the kiss and facing death.

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review. Thanks!**

**And also leave suggestions for 2nd and 3rd part names. I'm seroiusly blocked. You can also expect quick updates for both my stories. Where i am, it's raining season. Public transportations are flooded, so i may not go to school on monday, but i'm not sure.**

**Up next: Legend of Adgetim chapter 4**

**Almost forgot: there shall be no flames! Or else i'll hit you with a fireball!**


End file.
